


On the Rooftops of Paris

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Late Night Conversations, Rooftop AU, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ever since Ladybug and Chat Noir became superheroes, they made a habit of meeting each other on the rooftops of Paris at least once a year.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Practice makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, fellow Miraculers! You might not know me, but still, here's a little fic idea I come up with! As you can see, a very short one: only five chapters. 
> 
> This first one is kind of short, but I still hope you'll like it. Thanks for stopping by here!

Marinette could not remember the last time she was  _ this _ nervous.

She had barely started school again yesterday and she felt like her life just turned upside down in an instant. She found herself laying as much as possible in her bed, rushed out to school, casually saved an old man from being hit by a car, went in class where she made a new friend and… Suddenly, Ivan turned into some sort of rock monster and class was dismissed for the rest of the day? 

That was when she found it: the box containing two earrings, a  _ miraculous.  _ She was freaked out when Tikki appeared in front of her like it was totally normal, but then, she was inside a red with black spots costume and… That’s when she met him. Chat Noir. Her partner. Because now, apparently, she was a superhero. Sure, that was a way like another to start another school year… Right? 

Still… It felt weird and she was really scared about what was next to come. It took her and Chat Noir two days, the first time Ivan was akumatized and the next one where he was again and other people turned to stone came to life, to finally capture all the akumas and keep Paris safe and even if in that moment, when she defeated Hawk Moth for the first time, she had never felt so alive and confident… Now that all of the adrenaline left her, she was so scared that she was going to mess up somehow. She was only thirteen, for crying out loud! Who thought it was a good idea to give a child such power and a mission this important? She was still very doubtful. 

Sure, she was sure that whoever was rocking the persona of Chat Noir was truly amazing. Seriously: unlike her, he seemed to have gotten the hang of it very quickly and was not afraid to jump in action. Also, he managed to comfort her by telling her she could do great work when he did not even know her, but ultimately by putting his entire trust in her. He had no idea who she was and yet… He was ready to put his life in her hands if it was required to do so for the greater good. Yes, she might not know him yet, but she already knew that he would make an amazing friend, ally and… hero. She didn’t know about her, yet, but she was certain that if the Parisians had to trust one single person, it could be him. 

But she still had to work a few things of her own. For example, she had to use her yo-yo properly. After all, she didn’t want a reprise of her falling off the sky like she did yesterday and bump into someone. She had been lucky that the one she fell on and  _ literally  _ hung with turned out to be Chat Noir, but she still prefered to not repeat the experience. Luckily for her, the rain stopped long ago. 

So when her parents fell asleep, she transformed into Ladybug, snuck out by her trapdoor and swung her yo-yo until she reached the rooftop of Notre-Dame. After all, the place was wide enough and with many aspects that could help her practice. She started to swing her yo-yo to practice its handling: turning it fast in front of her to make a sort-of shield, swinging it towards metallic bars to swing around it and also practice her landing, aiming at the walls… 

“Greetings, my lady.”

Upon hearing this voice, she shrieked and jumped away, unfortunately tangling her legs in the string of her yo-yo and falling on her side, grunting at the impact even if it did not hurt her. The first thing she heard was hurried footsteps and, upon opening her eyes, she could see someone kneeling before her.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Chat Noir. Upon realising it was him, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she sat up and started to untangle her legs. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine. You simply… surprised me. I wasn’t expecting someone else to show up here.” She said honestly. 

“Yeah… I guess so. I wasn’t expecting someone else to be here as well.” He said with a sheepish smile. 

Her own widened and she attached her untangled yo-yo back on her waist. He sat up beside her.

“So… What’s up? What are you doing here this late?” He asked her. 

“Nothing much… Just practicing.” 

“Practicing? You sure are a perfectionist.” He chuckled.

“Well… Yeah. But also… I need to become better. If we’re really going to do this, be superheroes I mean… I can’t afford to slip up. And let’s just say I’m not planning on messing up. This is serious, there are no do-overs.”

“I know… And trust me, I’m taking this very seriously as well. I’ll do whatever I can to keep the peace in the city.”

She nodded, taking in what he said.

“That being said… What are  _ you  _ doing here, Chat Noir?” 

“Nothing much. I was just patrolling and getting to explore a bit more the city. It’s a long story, but… I don’t exactly get to enjoy this kind of freedom.” 

“Well… Travelling through Paris in the air surely is a lot different than walking down the streets, that’s true…”

A chuckle escaped him and he momentarily looked down at his hands, a little smile tugging at his lips as he twiddled his fingers. A comfortable silence surrounded them and she felt so at ease that she decided to lay on her back and look up at the sky above them. She could feel his gaze on her and so, she simply patted the spot next to her, inviting him to join her. He complied immediately, getting on his back as well and slipping his arms under his head to make a pillow. She hummed, putting her hands on her stomach. 

“It’s a shame that we can’t see any stars…” She said absentmindedly. 

“Agreed. It would have been nice to watch them, once in a while.”

She hummed, agreeing with him, but still not moving a bit. Just staying there, like this, with him… She felt at peace. All the nervosity she previously felt because of this new responsibility was forgotten and relayed at the back of her mind, with all of the other things she had to normally worry about. She did not know the guy next to her and yet, she already felt like he could become the most important person in her life. And somehow… She did not feel curious a bit about knowing who he was. She felt like knowing his real identity was not important at all as it didn't matter. Whoever he was, Chat Noir was an amazing person. Besides, she didn’t know every single boy in Paris: he could be anyone! 

Still, she took a glance in his way. He had his eyes closed, a smirk on his face. She looked at him more. Over his messy blonde hair, two cat ears stood. The mask he was wearing was a bit more bigger than hers as it also covered the bridge of his nose. She also recalled that the miraculous caused his eyes to become completely green, giving him more feline features. The rest of his suit was black and a bell stood over his neck. Even though she could not see it because his hands were under his head, she could still picture his own miraculous: a ring he bore on his right hand, black with a green cat’s paw. 

“Are you checking me out?” He asked her.

She looked his face to see he had turned his head and his eyes were wide open again. She smirked. 

“No, just taking in more what you look like. It’s not like I’ve had the time to do so on the battlefield.”

“Oh? You didn’t try to look for photos of me afterwards?”

“No… Why? Did you?”

“Me? Pfff.  _ No. _ ” He said with an awkward chuckle. 

She giggled, slightly hiding her mouth with her hand as she decided it was late enough and it was time to head back. 

“I’m glad that we are partners, Chat Noir. I look forward to working with you. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.” She said, slowly getting back up on her feet. 

“Likewise, Ladybug. There’s just something about you I…”

She frowned as he stopped.

“What is it?”

He shook her head, smiled and sat up, crossing his legs in the process.

“No, it’s nothing important. Are you heading back?”

“Oh, yes. I still have school tomorrow and it’s kind of late.”

“Right. I should probably do the same. Do you want me to drop you off?” He asked, wiggling his brows under his mask.

His facial expression made her chuckle and when she stopped, she looked at him fondly. She already knew that this guy was going to be one of her most close friends ever. He was just so… easy-going. She knew she would get along with him just fine. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I believe I can get there myself. Sleep well, okay?” She asked, picking up her yo-yo. 

“Sure. Good night.”

She nodded.

“Bug out!”

And with a simple flick of her wrist, she threw her yo-yo to hook it higher up. Pulling it, Ladybug found herself in the air, already heading away towards her home, a smile on her face. 

She still couldn’t remember when was the last time she felt this nervous. But right now, she felt like she would figure it out on her own. She was not alone and whatever she would have to face in the future, she knew that Chat Noir would always be there beside her.


	2. Hit me with Adrenaline

Adrien was making a mess in his room. He ignored his kwami’s amused remarks as he kept looking for  _ it _ everywhere. Today was a special day and he could not believe himself right now. 

Today was his and Ladybug’s anniversary. One year ago, they were officially given the black cat and the ladybug miraculous so they could become the protectors of Paris. Adrien was not expecting much from it, but he still took the time to prepare his lady a gift for it. This was their first year together and, he hoped, the first of many others to come. Maybe not as heroes, but… Well, he wanted this girl to be part of his life, no matter if they had to wear masks or not. 

So when she invited him to join her on the rooftop of the Montparnasse tower… He was surprised. Not in a hundred years he would have expected her to do this. Usually, she was always the one to say that they could not meddle their personal lives with their heroic ones. He also remembered very well when he invited her to dinner on one of the rooftop of Paris and she never came. This memory still pained him a little: not only because she had no plans to come and join him if it were not for the akuma they fought that night, but also because this is when she told him that she already had another boy on her mind. 

Adrien should have seen it coming. After all… She wasn’t just anybody. She was  _ Ladybug.  _ Of course there would be someone else. Of course there was someone else who saw her and could recognise how wonderful she was before he got the chance to do so… Of course her heart was already someone else’s… That was just his luck. He had to fall in love with a girl he only saw whenever there was an emergency. He knew from the start it probably wouldn’t go too far away, but still… He hoped. He wanted so bad to win her over. He wanted her to like him just as much as he liked her. And even though he was happy that she saw him as one of her best friends… He couldn’t help but want more. 

He felt so stupid. There he was: making his lady wait because he wasn’t able to remember where he hid the gift he wanted to give her… He grunted, pacing around to try and remember where it was… Then, as Plagg made another snarky comment, Adrien’s head shot up and he rushed over to his bed, looking under the mattress. He sighed in relief: there it was. He transformed and immediately got out of his room, heading straight for the tower. He ran, used his staff, everything to get there as fast as he could. He was so late already. 

He really hoped she didn’t grew tired of waiting for him. Finally, he faced the tower and used his staff to propel himself to the roof. He landed there and looked around, searching for his partner before he finally spotted her, sitting on the border and looking the city below her feet. He sighed in relief and approached her, carefully sitting beside her.

“I’m sorry I’m late…”

Ladybug did not answer right away, so he gulped. She wasn’t even looking in his way: instead, she was still staring in front of her, her legs lazily swinging in the air. The cat-themed hero, pouted and looked down, not proud of himself for angering his partner at the point she wouldn’t even look his way. 

“Why are you apologising? What matters is that you’re here.” She finally said, turning to him.

He looked up to see she turned over to him, a slight smile on her face. With this, he  _ almost  _ melted. He swore her smile was brighter than a thousand suns. How he loved to see her smile. 

“C’mon, I have something for you.”

With that, she spun around and got up on the roof, heading further away. He followed, quickly, intrigued by what she could possibly have for him. Then, he saw a setting: a picnic sheet on which were placed some pillows and a tiny pink speaker at the border. She plopped down, inviting him to join her. As he did, she picked up something hidden under one of the pillows.

“Happy anniversary, Chaton!”

He picked up the tiny box, opening it and felt his eyes widen upon seeing what it contained.

“Croissants? Macarons? Cookies… What-”

“I’ve made them all myself!” She said, proudly. 

He picked up one of the macarons and looked at how they were decorated in order to reproduce his logo: the green cat’s paw in a black font. 

“They look really good. Almost too much, I don’t want to ruin them by eating them…”

“Please, do eat them, though. I’ve worked on them very hard, it would be a shame if they would go to waste.”

“Only if you eat them with me. And you can’t say no, it’s my gift and I decided that we are sharing.”

“Fair enough.”

With this, she picked up one of the croissants and took a bite. Following her gesture, he also started to eat the macaron he picked up and his eyes widened as he started to munch on it more, slowly emptying what was in the box she had brought. Every single item was delicious and frankly, he wanted so much more. Unfortunately, Ladybug did not brought a second secret stash of sweets with her. 

He burped and she sighed, slightly grossed out by his action.

“Sorry. But… It was all so good. Where did you learn to bake?” He asked her.

“My parents taught me.” She shrugged, before she continued. “They’ve always been cooking, baking ever since I was a baby so, with time… I picked up one thing or two as well.”

“Well… It was  _ delicious.  _ You could open up a bakery or something. I’m sure you would be famous… Let’s see…  _ Ladybug’s patisserie!  _ No, huh…  _ Les sucreries de ma Lady! _ ”

She giggled, turning a bit more to him.

“Thanks, kitty. But I’m not planning on making a career based on my baking skills. I usually use them when I want to treat my dear ones. Like with you today. It is our first superhero anniversary so… More reason to bake. I’m glad you liked it.” 

Her smile rapidly turned into a frown and she sighed, her expression growing more serious suddenly. 

“Also… I really wanted to thank you, Chat Noir.”

“Thank me? Except being your partner, I haven’t done much…”

“That’s not true at all! Look…”

She turned herself completely to face him and took his hands in her own. 

“This year… It has been really overwhelming and hard on me. I had to readjust my whole life in order to pull my heroic duties off. It was not easy at all. I don’t like keeping secrets with the people who are dear to me even though I understand it’s necessary… This whole year has been really  _ hard  _ on me. And I… I’m not sure I could’ve gone through with it if it wasn’t for you.”

“Of course you could have! You’re not just everyone, my lady… You’re you!”

“No, you don’t get it…”

She paused, looking at their hands before she gazed at him once more.

“Remember our first akuma? The very first outcome?”

“Yes… What of it?”

“Well… I almost  _ quit. _ ”

He frowned.

“Quit? What do you mean, quit?”

“Well… Quit… Y'know... I almost gave up being Ladybug for good.” She confessed.

“You… What? Why?”

“Because…”

She let go of his hands and closed her eyes, pitching what she had to say without looking at him.

“At the time… When I saw all over the news all those stoneheart monsters… I just… I felt like I  _ royally  _ screwed up! It was like the ‘you had one job’ meme was becoming a reality and… It seemed like there was nothing I could possibly do to fix it! And… I doubted myself. I felt like whoever gave me those earrings had made a mistake by choosing me… So… I took them off and actually had an idea of who would be more worthy. I wanted to give them to one of my friends, I felt like she would handle the responsibility better than me, but then… She got herself in a situation where she needed external help. And then… You too. You were facing Stoneheart by yourself and you were in a bad situation. Yet, you were looking for me. At this moment, I knew I couldn’t just stand there, so… I became Ladybug again, but only temporary, just for this one fight.”

“You still wanted to give your miraculous up? What happened?”

“What happened… Was you. When the police and the rest of the city doubted us… Doubted me…  _ You  _ didn’t. You believed in me and you showed me that whatever situation we found ourselves in… You would always have my back. So… I decided to give it a try and, in the past year… You always proved and showed me that you trusted me, that you would always be there for me… And for this… I could never thank you enough, Chat Noir.”

She opened her eyes again, her gaze softening.

“Not many people realise that Ladybug would not be what she is without Chat Noir. But I do. So… I need you to understand how important you are to me. I’m… I’m aware of the feelings you arbor for me and I respect them. Even though I don’t return them… I still hope you know that you have a special place in my heart and that I really  _ love  _ you, Chat Noir. You’re more than just a partner to me… You’re one of my best friends. And in the end… I’m really glad that Master Fu’s choice was able to bring us together. I would not have it any other way.”

“Ladybug, I…”

He sniffled, truly moved and touched by the words she just told him. He had absolutely no idea she felt that way. Without being able to speak, he simply wrapped her into a hug that she returned immediately, tightening her grasp. 

“So… I guess I’m the cat’s meow…”

She giggled.

“That, you are. But keep in mind that’s the only cat-related thing you say I will ever accept. Don’t push your luck.” She said, parting from their embrace.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, right?”

She smiled, shaking her head at him. But then, he remembered something and frantically searched his pocket for the gift he had prepared for her.

“I also have something for you. Here.” He said, dropping it in her palm.

She looked at it and he could see her brows furrow under her mask.

“A… USB key?”

“Yes… I know we’re not supposed to know details about our ordinary lives, but… I happen to know how to play the piano. Now, I’m not totally good at composing, but as a lot of amazing musicians composed songs about us… I’ve decided to combine them and do a medley.”

“You did that?” She asked, surprised.

“Of course! So, in this key, you’ve got a mp3 version of the recording I made especially for you. This way, you could upload it on your computer, phone or whatever if you like it… Just so you can enjoy it in your free time or…”

“Thank you, Chat Noir. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

With this, she took her yo-yo, sliced it and slipped the USB key inside before closing it again and attaching it to her waist. With this, she got up. 

“Are you up for a race between the two of us to the Eiffel Tower? Winner gets a favor. Everything as long as it’s reasonable. What do you say?”

“I say… So long, sucker!” He replied, already launching himself in the air.

“Hey!” She protested, quickly following behind.

In the dark of the night, the citizens of Paris could easily hear Chat Noir’s laugh as he kept running and jumping above the rooftops. 


End file.
